


Unforgettable

by LadyFogg



Series: Lady Fogg Ryan/Reader Drabbles Series [32]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Feels, Fluff, Language, Love, Marriage, Romance, Wedding, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFogg/pseuds/LadyFogg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the big day, the day you’ve been waiting for since the second he slid that ring on your finger. It’s time for you and Ryan to get married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unforgettable

**Author's Note:**

> This is a special drabble I released for hitting 1000 followers on tumblr. Enjoy!
> 
> Fic Song: https://play.spotify.com/track/05pKAafT85jeeNhZ6kq7HT

You pace the small room, wringing your hands and chanting to yourself, “It’s fine, it’s cool, it’s fine, it’s fine. Fine, fine, fine, it’s fine…” over and over again.

You’ve been at it for the last twenty minutes, ever since you arrived at the venue, hair and makeup good to go. Your stomach is a bundle of knots and has been since you woke up. Everything that day seemed to move so slowly, and yet you already found yourself here...in the bridal suite...of the event hall...where you and Ryan would be getting married in about, _holy shit less than an hour!_

“It’s fine, you’re fine, it’s fine,” you start again, pacing faster now. You are alone, and for that you’re extremely grateful. Everyone has been fussing over you in the days leading up to the wedding and you are sick of it. As soon as you and Lindsay had arrived at the hall, she had snuck you into the suite and turned away anyone who tried to come in. She was the best maid of honor you could ask for.

You had seen your mother of course, running around with the wedding planner, making sure everything was just right. Your father was apparently getting ready with Ryan and the groomsmen. Your bridesmaids were probably off helping around the venue as well.

Oh god you’re going to throw up. No, you’re not...wait--no you’re good.

“It’s fine, you’re fine, it’s fine, it’s fine, it’s cool. Cool, cool, cool.” There’s a knock on the door and you squeak, “Come in.” You don’t stop your pacing.

Lindsay pokes her head in. “How you doing, buddy?” she asks in a calm voice. Once she sees your expression however, she drops the act. “Okay, you’re freaking out.”

“Oh am I, Lindsay? Huh? _Am I? Maybe just a shit ton!_ ” you explode. You want to run your hands through your hair, but it’s all nice and done so you don’t. Instead you fiddle with the white robe you’re wearing, trying desperately to not look at the ivory wedding dress hanging by the full-length mirror.

A male voice sounds behind Lindsay, “She freaking out?”

“Big time,” Lindsay says.

Jon Risinger pokes his head around her, camera in hand. “Perfect, should look great for her photos,” he teases.

“Go fuck yourself.”

Lindsay and Jon come into the room, the latter closing the door behind him.

“Okay, hon, I need you to breathe,” Lindsay instructs, coming to stand in front of you. She grabs your hands and stops you from pacing, forcing you to look her in the eye. “Trust me, I’ve been where you are. Jon has too. We know what you’re going through, just take a deep breath with me, okay?”

You shut your mouth and eyes and nod furiously, inhaling deeply before slowly exhaling. You hear the soft click of the camera as Jon gets some shots of you and Lindsay. You try to ignore it and focus on Lindsay’s breathing, which in turn helps you focus on your own.

“Okay, good,” Lindsay says and you open your eyes. “It’s time to get your dress on.”

Internally you’re freaking out again, but on the outside you just nod and say, “Yes, yes it is.”

She lets go of your hands so she can walk over to your dress. Jon stops taking photos and smiles at you reassuringly. “It if helps,” he says. “Ryan is freaking out as much as you are.”

You smile, your stomach flip-flopping at the mention of your very soon to be husband. “Yeah?”

Jon nods. “Oh yeah,” he says. “Geoff kicked everyone out to talk him down. That’s why I came over here.”

Hearing that does make you feel a little better and now you’re sort of embarrassed you snapped at Jon. He doesn’t seem to care though. He politely turns his back so you can take off your robe and step into your dress. Once the important bits are covered, he turns back around to take pictures of Lindsay helping you zip up. The dress is perfect. It should be, you spent months picking it out. It’s your favorite style and it fits your body shape perfectly. You can’t help but smile when you see yourself in the mirror. You feel like a princess and you giggle slightly.

“You look beautiful,” Lindsay gushes.

There’s a soft knock on the door and Jon goes over to open it.

“Is it safe to come in?” Ashley asks as she, Meg and Mica poke their heads in.

“For now,” Lindsay says.

You manage a chuckle, even though your stomach is churning again. Your three bridesmaids enter. They look amazing as well. You made sure they had all had input on their dresses and the pearl color looked great on all of them.

Their reactions to seeing you are instantaneous. Tons of cooing, awwing and general sweet compliments make you blush. Jon snaps away, capturing every moment.

“How are you doing?” Meg asks in a careful voice, almost as if she’s afraid to set you off.

“Fine, I’m fine, fine, fine, just fine,” you say rapidly. “Fine. Is it hot in here? Oh god I’m going to throw up.”

“No, no throwing up,” Mica says. “Throwing up is bad. Probably not advisable on your wedding day.”

“Sweetie, it’s okay,” Ashley insists, putting her hands on your shoulders. “You look amazing, the hall is beautiful, your guests are all here…”

“Oh god--”

“You need a drink,” Mica declares. “You want a mimosa?”

You nod furiously. “Yes, yes, please. Drink please. Now please.”

“I’m on the case!” Meg exclaims, pumping her fist in the air. “Two mimosas for the bride, coming up.” She scurries off to get what you need, while Ashley, Lindsay and Mica help you put the finishing touches on. Your pearl necklace and pearl earrings complete your look, while Ashley slides a sapphire pin in your hair for your “something blue”.

Jon keeps taking photos, but eventually the click of the camera is almost comforting. When Meg returns with two large mimosas, you take one and carefully down half of it in one swig.

“Whoa, not too fast,” Lindsay says, taking the glass from you. “Last thing you need is to be stumbling down the aisle.”

You take another deep breath before you start your pacing again. “Holy shit this is it, this is it, oh god this is it,” you say over and over again. “It’s fine, it’s fine, it’s fine.”

“Group hug!” Meg declares. “Bride needs a hug, bring it in.”

You practically cling to them as they surround you in the tightest hug you think you’ve ever been in. “Thank you guys, for everything,” you say. “You guys are so amazing and I couldn’t have done any of this without you.”

“Well you could have,” Mica says. “It just wouldn’t have been as good.”

That makes you laugh and your friends join in as well. There’s another knock on the door, and your mom arrives with the bouquets. Yours consists of your favorite flowers and the smell of them helps to calm your nerves.

The next half-hour drags by slowly. You finish your mimosa and half of the second before the nerves get to you again and you can’t have anymore. Eventually your mother ushers the girls out to line them up, giving you a quick hug before she’s off to help the wedding planner again. Jon also gives you a one-armed hug before going to take more photos.

You’re left alone again, but only for about five minutes. There’s another knock. “Come in.”

The door opens and you fully expect it to be your dad, but it’s not. It’s Geoff.

He closes the door behind him and pauses to smile at you, hand over his heart. “You look beautiful,” he says.

You smile at him. “Thanks, Geoff.”

He comes over and gives you the biggest hug he’s ever given you. Not that he’s really hugged you before. You hug him back just as tightly. “I am so happy for you two,” he says as he pulls away, gently patting your cheek. “When I first heard you guys were together, I was so fucking elated. You guys are amazing together and…” He’s getting choked up.

“Don’t cry! You cry, I cry!” you tell him, fanning your face to try to wave the tears away. “I can’t cry. I have makeup on.”

“Okay, okay, I’ll hold it in,” Geoff says through a watery smile. “I just wanted to see you before I go stand out there with your new husband.”

“Oh god--”

“Relax,” Geoff says in the most soothing voice possible. “It’s going to be great. Just remember, you’re marrying your best friend in the entire world.”

You nod and give him another hug. “I love you, Geoff,” you say. “Thanks for everything. Thanks for letting me sit in with you guys. If I hadn’t...”

“If you hadn’t,” Geoff interrupts you. “Ryan would have spent all his time hanging around your desk trying to work up the courage to ask you out.”

You laugh. “I don’t think that’s true,” you say.

Geoff scoffs. “Trust me,” he says. “You weren’t in our office when you first started working at Rooster Teeth. I don’t know how many times I tried to talk Ryan into asking you out.”

“Wait…” you say. “Are you saying...did you ask me to sit in with hope Ryan would ask me out?”

Geoff gives you a knowing smile and a shrug. “You can’t prove anything,” he says. The door opens and your dad steps into the room. “That’s my cue.” Geoff gives you a quick kiss on your cheek before he disappears. That doesn’t mean he’s off the hook. You’ll question him and Ryan about it later.

Your dad smiles at you as he takes in you in your wedding dress. “Well?” you ask.

“You look so beautiful,” he says. “They’re lining up. Are you ready?”

You pick up your bouquet and sigh heavily before nodding. “Yeah...yes, yes. Fine, I’m fine, it’s fine…” Your dad comes over to you and places a careful kiss on your cheek.

“Hey, listen,” he says, cutting of your string of “fines”. “I am so, so proud of you. I love you.”

“I love you too, dad,” you say, flinging your arms around him.

And then that’s it. Then he’s leading you from the room, and you’re lining up behind Lindsay, who is busy wrangling your flower girl and ring bearer into position. Mica and Michael stand in front of them. Michael turns and makes a face at you, which you return. Gavin and Meg are in front of them and Ashley and Jack lead the procession.

You keep taking deep breaths. Your grip on your dad’s arm is tight and he pats your hand comfortingly. Before you know it, the music starts playing.

It’s time. The song has always made you smile, but now it makes your stomach churn and you feel yourself growing antsy as you watch Ashley and Jack disappear into the hall. You’re around the corner from the open doors so no one can see you, yet somehow you still feel like their eyes on you.

_When I look into your eyes_

_It's like watching the night sky_

_Or a beautiful sunrise_

_Well, there's so much they hold_

Gavin and Meg disappear next and after just a few minutes, Mica and Michael soon follow after.

_And just like them old stars_

_I see that you've come so far_

_To be right where you are_

_How old is your soul?_

The flower girl and ringbearer are gone and Lindsay shoots you a smile before she’s gone too.

_Well, I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

At this point they close the doors for you to get into position. Your dad squeezing your hand again. You hold your breath and wait for the doors to open once more.

_And when you're needing your space_

_To do some navigating_

_I'll be here patiently waiting_

_To see what you find_

And then the doors open. The hall is large and filled with so many people. But you don’t care about any of them. Your eyes find Ryan’s instantly. His are wide as soon as they meet yours. Any butterflies you felt before suddenly are gone and you smile. His mouth is hanging open slightly and you notice Geoff nudge him. Ryan jumps a little as he’s snapped out of his daze and looks at you sheepishly, eyes sparkling with what you realize are unshed tears.

_'Cause even the stars they burn_

_Some even fall to the earth_

_We've got a lot to learn_

_God knows we're worth it_

_No, I won't give up_

Your feet start to move as your dad gently urges you forward. It takes all your willpower not to sprint down the aisle. You can tell cameras are pointed at you. You can see the flashes out of the corner of your eye. You can hear the murmurs and sniffles as people get emotional. But you don’t care about any of that. Your eyes are only for Ryan.  

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_

_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_

_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use_

_The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake_

_And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend_

_For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn_

_We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in_

_I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am_

In your mind you see it all. That party. The Achievement Hunter office. RTX. Every hug, every kiss, every laugh, every tear. All of it comes rushing to you at once and you know you won’t be able to stop yourself from crying much longer. In fact, a few tears escape.

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up, I'm still looking up._

_Well, I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)_

_God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)_

_We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)_

_God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)_

You’re there. Your dad gives you a gentle kiss on the cheek before he takes a step back. Ryan looks so enamored with you, it takes him a moment to remember to extend his arm to you. When he does, you slip yours in his and he pulls you in close.

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

As the song ends, the room grows eerily quiet. You and Ryan turn to face Gus.

You’re embarrassed to admit, you barely pay attention to the words Gus is saying. All you can focus on in the feeling of your arm linked with Ryan’s. His hand is resting over yours and it’s so warm, though a little sweaty. You don’t mind. You’re sweating bullets yourself.

“...and now, I believe the bride and groom have prepared vows?” Gus says.

Your mind goes blank and suddenly your carefully prepared and memorized vows go out the window. Crap. Regardless you hand your bouquet to Lindsay and turn to face Ryan fully, taking both hands in his. He’s smiling down at you expectedly. Of course, you have to go first.

“Ryan,” you say. Your voice sounds a little hoarse so you clear your throat before continuing. “When I think back to when we first met, nothing could have prepared me for this outcome. Never in my wildest dreams did I think one of my best friends would become the one person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I know I was pretty difficult,” That gets a small chuckle out of him, and a few of the other Rooster Teeth staff. “but you didn’t give up on me. On us. You were patient and understanding. You’re the sweetest, kindest, most beautiful person I’ve ever met and I love you so much. Thank you for not giving up on me.”

There was so much more you wanted to say, but your brain can’t function and you can’t make the right words. So instead you mumble, “That’s it. That’s all I got.”

He laughs before he sniffles slightly, letting go of one of your hands briefly to wipe away a stray tear. He says your name, and also has to clear his throat before continuing. “I love you. I’ve loved you since the moment I first saw you. About a week into our relationship, I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. It was easy for me to be patient and wait because you were-are...you are worth it…” He flubs a little and you can tell he’s flustered because of it. But you give his hands a reassuring squeeze. “And I will always be there for you. I love you so much.”

If Gus doesn’t wrap this up, you’re going to start sobbing.

Gus takes his cue and says, “I need you both to repeat after me.”

Geoff hands Ryan the rings and you take his. It feels cool in your hand, but reassuring and right. Gus says the words. You and Ryan look at each other as you repeat them together:

“You are my partner, my feet shall run because of you, my feet dance because of you, my heart shall beat because of you, my eyes see because of you, my mind thinks because of you, and I shall love because of you.” You slide the ring on Ryan’s finger and then he slides the other ring on yours.

“Do you both take each other to be partners in life, to cherish and love each other, until death do you part?” Gus asks.

You and Ryan grin. “We do.”

“Then, by the power vested in me by the state of Texas, I now pronounce you husband and wife,” Gus says with a big grin. “Ryan, please kiss the bride.”

Large hands cup your face and then Ryan’s lips are descending on yours. You cling to his tux jacket as you kiss him back, listening to the sound of your family and friends cheering. He pulls away, eyes shining as he laughs softly.

Your heart feels like it’s ready to explode. You pull him forward into another kiss, earning yourself cheers and jeers from your coworkers.

“I am happy to announce, Mr. and Mrs. James Ryan Haywood.”


End file.
